1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active roll control device of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active roll control system (ARCS) that actively controls roll of a stabilizer bar that is disposed at both suspension arms through a stabilizer link.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle connects an axle with a vehicle body, and prevents vibration or impact that is transferred from the road from being transferred to the vehicle body while driving to enhance ride comfort.
The suspension system includes a chassis spring that reduces impact transferred from the road, a shock absorber that dampens a free vibration of the chassis spring to improve ride comfort, and a stabilizer bar that reduces roll of a vehicle.
The stabilizer bar is fixed on a vehicle body, and end portions thereof are respectively fixed to a lower arm or a strut bar through a stabilizer link.
Accordingly, the stabilizer bar is not operated while the left and right wheels equally move up/down, and reduces the roll of a vehicle body through a torsion elastic force while the left and right wheels are differently moved up/down.
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of a suspension system for a vehicle that uses an active roll control device according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an active roll control device of the conventional art improves a roll characteristic of a vehicle by varying rigidity of a stabilizer bar 1 according to a driving condition of a vehicle.
The active roll control device includes a stabilizer bar 1, a stabilizer link 3, a sliding unit 5 that is disposed on a lower arm 7 as a suspension arm, and a drive unit 6.
The stabilizer bar 1 is mounted on a bracket 13 of a sub-frame 11 in a vehicle body side through a mounting bush 15.
Further, one end of the stabilizer link 3 is connected to one end of the stabilizer bar 1 through a ball joint (BJ).
Meanwhile, the lower arm 7 is connected to a lower side of a knuckle 17 through an extended portion 33 of an outside end portion, and a chassis spring seat surface (F) is formed at one side thereof.
Further, the sliding unit 5 is disposed at a lower side of the lower arm 7 through a housing 21, and a connector that is connected to a lower end of the stabilizer link 3 is guided by a motor 27 as the drive unit 6 in a vehicle width direction along a rail plate in the housing 21.
Also, the motor 27 is engaged on an inner side of the housing 21 to move together with the lower arm 7.
The motor 27 has a lead screw which is engaged with the connector in the housing 21 to push or pull the connector.
As described above, a conventional active roll control device operates the motor 27 according to a driving conditions of a vehicle to control a connection position of the stabilizer link 3 on the lower arm 7 such that the roll of the vehicle is actively controlled and turning stability of the vehicle is improved.
However, the conventional active roll control device has the motor 27 that is disposed on the lower arm 7 and the position of the motor 27 is adversely affected by vibration of a vehicle or a chipping of gravel, and therefore there is a drawback that the durability of the motor 27 is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.